Flexible conduits used in motion transmitting remote control assemblies typically include helically wound wire filaments to carry the tensile loads longitudinally of the conduit caused by movement of the core element. Flexible conduits usually include an inner tube and an outer casing with an intermediate layer of wire filaments therebetween. The intermediate layer of wire filaments extends longitudinally and helically about the inner tube.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,759 issued to Higbee discloses an inner tube reinforced with two helically opposed layers of filaments wrapped thereabout and an outer casing 18. It has been found, however, that each layer may "walk" or axially displace, i.e., recede inside one end and extend at the other. The residing at one end of the conduit causes a reduction in the strength of the conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,440 issued to Phillippi discloses a flexible conduit including an inner tube and an outer casing with an intermediate layer of helically stranded filaments therebetween. The intermediate layer of filaments comprises one layer of filaments with a second layer of filaments helically stranded opposite to the first layer of filaments. It, however, has the deficiency that an intermediate layer comprised of two helically opposed filament layers is extremely costly to manufacture.